Fire and Ice
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: When Sakura was five a vampire clan named Uchiha attacked and killed everyone but her . Now ten years later Sakura is apart of FIRE trying to stop ICE from taking over the world . How will Sakura react when she meets her new teammates that are not alive ?
1. Meeting the Uchiha

Fire and Ice

* * *

Dictinary :

Vampire :

A corpse that becomes reanimated and leaves its grave at night to suck the blood of sleeping persons ; A legendary, reanimated, bloodsucking corpse

Mine :

Vampire :

A evil basterd or bitch that should have it's head chopped off that prays in inccent people for their blood .

That is the definition of the word VAMPIRE that everyone has heard over their lifespan . I once too , thought of these as true intill a certin ' boy ' showed me that ' they ' are diffrent .

" BEEP , BEEEP , BEEEEEEP ! " My alarm clock sounded from it's place on my nightside table . My hand reached out to stop the alarm from going off any more than it had to . Instead of hitting the off button to the alarm I hit the cd player mode and one one the loudest songs ever made by man kind filled my room and my house . I smashed my fist into the clock and the device shattered into a millon little peices .

" SAKURA ! " I heard as my adotive father yell from my doorway , " Turn that off ! You DO NOT want to wake up Rin do you ? " I suttered at the thought of waking up my adotive mother , my six months pregnent adotive mother . I quickly made sure that the clock was ' dead ' before I rolled out of my black comfeter that was keeping me from freezing my ass off at night during the FREEZING COLD winter nights in Konoha .

After getting out of bed I turned to the only thing that I had that was from before my family was brutily killed by the vampires from the Uchiha clan . In the photo their was my whole family except my mother because she had died during a car crash when she was seven months pregnent with me . I was with my father and three brothers . My five year old self was sitting in the arms of my father Kyo Haruno . My three brothers standing beside my father . My oldest brother Kenji , was 15 . The second oldest Sai , was 14 and the youngest boy Kei was 13 .

They all favered my father in the way that they looked with long black hair and deep blue eyes . I , one the other hand looked more like my mother with pink hair and emerald green eyes . My brothers all had the deep tan skin that they had been born with while I got the whitest skin that you would see on a living person . Notice I said ' living ' .

I looked away from the frame and felt my eyes mist over with the tears as I remembered my family . They had died only three days before I turned six ,that would have been three weeks after the picture was taken . I went trought this felling every morring when I woke up .

' I was playing night tag with my brothers when our father came out at us yelling to run . My brothers looked at my father and Sai picked me up . When I looked up I saw a ' man 'plunge his hand into my fathers cheast and pull out his still beating heart . Sai pulled my head into his neck so that I would not see our father be ripped to shreds .

I then heard another scream that came from my oldest brother Kenji as he was jumped apon by three ' 'men ' . Sai started running in a diffrent place going as fast as he could . He finaly stopped at a shed that was at the back of the Haruno house hold .

Sai and kei pulled up the door and Sai set me on the floor . He started to hold the door closed so that the ' men ' that were killing our family could not get in . Kei was pulling aside tools to revile a silver door that had a lock shaped like a cross . Kei picked me up and put me in the room that the door lead to .

" Sakura , you have to be quite o.k ? This will open up the door from the inside if we don't come back for you , wait intill tomorrow morring to open it if you are still inside . " I nooded my head as he handed me a cross not realy nowing what was going on . Then Kei closed the door and the world around me went silent and black .

I sat in the dark for what seemed like hours listing to the blood hammer inside of my ears . After about an hour of sitting in the dark I got up and started feeling along the walls for a light switch . When I was about to give up the room fulled with light from where I had hit a light . Inside the room there was a cot and a little fridge . Inside of it there was a few bottles of water and some sort of medicens .

I sat on the cot with a bottle of water and a candy bar that I had found and soon after I fell into a restless sleep . I wake up to the sound of the silver door being pushed open . I lay there to scared that it might be one of thoses ' men ' that had attacked my family opening the door . Instead of one of the pale men walking in the door , there was a man with silver hair and one eye . He scaned the room as if he was looking for something . When he looked at the cot we looked into each other eyes .

" Hey Sakura . Do you remember me ? I am one of your fathers friends ." I looked at the man and relized that I knew him . He often came over to talk with my father . After a second there was a second voice coming from the doorway .

" Hey Kakashi , there are no survivers that any of us found . All the bodies have been ripp- " She was cut of by Kakashi's hand being placed over the womens face that had gold eyes and blond hair .

" Where , " I started ," Where are Kei and Sai ? Are they coming back ? " I looked into their eyes and saw the answer . Even if I saw five I was not stupid . I knew that they were dead . I started crying for the loss of my brothers . Kakashi then picked me up and carried me outside making sure that my face stayed burried in his neck . '

Soon after that Kakshi and his wife Rin adoted me because they thought that they would never have a child of their own . They had been proven wrong when nearly ten years after Kakashi found me , they finaly got what they had wished so hard for . A child that shared their own blood or to be more exsit two children that share their own blood . I was happy for them , but I could not help but feel like they would not want me anymore once their son and daughter were born in march .

I looked around my room a thought about why they might not want me any more.

1 . Goth

2. Deppresed

3. Sociel outcast

4. Emoctionaly detached

5. Pink hair

These are the top five resons that I could come up with and to me they all sounded like good resons to not love someone anymore once you have children of your own . I was diffrent . That was the perfect way to describe me . Another knock on the now open door woke me from the daze that I had entered while thinking bad thoughts about myself .

" Sakura , you need to get ready for school if you don't want to be late like me everyday now do you ? " Kakashi then walked into me room and ruffeled my pink hair like he always did when I was young . I coulden't help but give him one of the rare smiles that I hardly show anymore .

" Fine i'm going . " I said with a little laughter behind my voice , But I did not move from my spot in my room .

" I thought you said that you were going ? "

" You still have your ahnd in my hair dumbass . " I knew that he would get mad at me for cussing but today he just walked out of my room shuting the door . I looked around at my dark room and then walked to the closet that was full of black cloths that I had colleted over the years of being what Kakashi called ' being me ' . Rin did not realy like the fact that I wore dark deppresing stuff everyday know . She was always trying to get me to wear something that was pink . On the right side there was all the none black items that Rin had tried to get me to wear .

Today I choose to wear baggy black pants with my studded belt , knee high combat boots , a black t-shirt that said ' Its is a phase , ' and on the back it continued ' that will NEVER end ! ' It was one of my favorite shirts . I also wear three black braclets on each wrist and a black chocker with a gothic cross on it . The cross was the same on thet Kei gave me when I was five .

I then walked out of the door with my black messanger bag hanging over my shoulder . I walked into the kichten and stole a peice of burnt toast from Kakshi's plate . Right when I was about to walk out the door Kakashi throw a little box at me .I looked down at the box and then back at the sivler haired man with a confused look on my face.

" Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday Sakura . " Kakashi said trying to hold back a laugh . I though for a second and relized that today was Decamber 7th .

" Follow me and do not open the box yet . " I knew that he had a big surprise for me today . I walked into the carport and saw something under a white sheet .

" O.k know you can open the box . " He was haveinfg fun teasing me with showing me the sheet and the box . He is a cruel man . I pulled the top off the little box and inside of it there was a key ring with .... a key to a ..... motercycle !

" Thank you , Thank you , thank you ! " I yelled at the silver haired man . He the pulled back the sheet to revile a black bike with the japeness symble for death painted on the side . It was the one that I had be amiring the day the we had to got get a bike part for one of the bikes that was for FIRE . Kakashi then handed me a midnight black jacket and helmet . " You better get going or you wil be late . " I grabed the jacket and helmet , out then on and raced off towards school .

I watched the world race by as I drove towards konoha High school . Cars blew horns at me and people on the sidewalks stared at the black bullet that swarved its way throught the mass of cars . When I neared the school I saw many kids turn their head at the sound of the bike that was coming their way .

I pulled into the school lot and turned of the bike . kids cowded around me trying to she who the kid was that got to drive a motercycle to school. I pulled the helmet off my head and shooke out my pink hair then ran a hand through it to straighten it . I looked around and noticed the looks and share that I was being given . There was shock desplayed on there face at how I could get a bike that was so cool while I was an outcast .

I payed the kids no mind as I got off my bike and pulled a chain out of my messanger bag and locked up the wheels . I then walked out of the cricle of students that were around my bike . Walking down the hallways I reseved more stares than I usuly got on a daily bases .

At my locker I notice that a a boy with raven hair and onxy eyes was looking at me while he talked to the blonde boy Naruto . The blonde boy noticed the way the his friend was looking and he followed his stare to right me . ' Great ' I thought as I saw Naruto drag the boy with reaven hair my way . I knew Naruto because he was apart of Fire like I was .

" Hey Sakura - chan ! This is Saske Uchiha . He just transfired hear after his parents stopped homeschooling him . I've known him for like forever . "

I was in shock . Uchiha . They were a clan of vampires that are bent on ruling the world . They were the clan that slautered my family because they were close to destroying the whole clan . Naruto did not seen to notice that I was not listing intill Sasuke said somethink to me .

" I am not the one that was responciple for your clans attack Sakura . They did that on their own . " I looked at him and then at Naruto . It was like he had just read my mind about the Haruno clan massacre .He seemed to not even give that thought a second thought like ......like he already knew that Sasuke was a vampire and that his family were the ones that killed my family years ago .

" Hes right Sakura . It was not him the ordered the attack . He is diffrent from the others. If you are going to freak out than do it tonight at base . " Naruto said to me in a whisper .

* * *

DISCLAMER : I do not own any of the naruto charaters in the naruto manga . If I did there would be a HUGE goth makeover !


	2. Running away

Fire and Ice

* * *

I was beyond pissed . Naruto had known that the Uchiha clan was the one that had killed her whole family . Without thinking I lifted my arm and smaked Naruto hard across his face . Then I turned and slapped the vampire that had dared talk to me about my clan's massacre and say that he had no part in it . When I slapped the Uchiha ahe heard girls scream " NO ! " at me because in the few minutes that he had been inside of Konoha high school he had already attrated the attenction of just about every girl in the school , even so teachers that were waaaaaaaaaay older than him .

I then stalked off towards my homeroom class that was taught by my adotive father Kakashi . Waliking into the classroom I saw stares of death pointed my way because I had slapped the new school ' heart throb ' . 'Wow ' I thought ' news travels way to fast around here . I would not be surprised if I was dead before I leave school today ' . It was just discusting the way that girls swarmed around the ' living dead boy' Sasuke Uchiha . I thought ' He neededs to be hit with a damn silver bullet right between the eyes ! ' . I could not finish my in head rantings because the ' monster ' that had raven hair and onyx eyes walked into the room and sit in the back row with me and I saw that he was looking at me out of the coner of my eye . I then felt more stares comming my way . I knew that they were trying to figure out the reson the not school ' heart throb ' would be sitting beside the school gothic outcast . I did not look his way but just pulled out the book that I was rereading for about the tenth time .

It seemed so damn ironic that I was be reading the classic horror book writen by Bram Stroker " Dracula " . If I had not been in a room full of kids that did not know that the ' things ' that are the subjet of the best films ever made was real and one was sitting in the classroom with them I would have laughed my head off . Instead I settled for a slight chukle .

" What are you laughing at Sakura - chan ? " Naruto asked me with a hopeful look on his face that it was something that he would be able to laugh at to .

" Its the irony . " I said while I showed him the book that I was reading . He found this very funny for some reson and started laughing so hard that he was crying and fell out of his desk . I saw all the eyes look this way again and I desided that it was best that I left the room . I gathered my stuff and when I right in front of the door it shot up and I was hit straight in the face and I feel back on my ass . Kakashi did not look up from his preverted book intill he heard me hit the floor .

" Sakura just where do you think that you are going , and why are you on the floor ? " I gave him a look that said ' wht the hell ? You knocked me down you old pervert ! ' He did not even look like he saw my face and continued waiting for my asnswer .I knew that I was trapped so I gathered all my stuff and walking back to my seat .

I saw that the Uchiha had a smirk on his face that made him look all the more deathly handsome . I heard some girls fall out of their seat when they saw his face . All of this made me want to pick . There he was sitting in a classroom like he was ' normal ' ! This boy was about as far from normal that you could get . He was the living dead for heavens sake and girls were falling over like they were dead at his face ! Again I was pulled out of my head but this I was plotting how to kill this beast that had infultrated my school . Even if I hate this hell hole my jobs as a hunter was to protect the inncent , and kill the guilty . Sasuke Uchiha was one of the guilty .

"Sakura please come to my office and you too Uchiha . " Kakashi said to me and the blood sucking vampire . We both walked to the teachers office , being careful to avoid each other because we both knew that I had a death wish for the ' boy ' . Kakashi held the door open for both of us and he walked in , closed the door and drew the blinds down over the windows in his office .

" You set me up you old pervert ! You gave me the damn bike in hopes that I would not kill the bastered that help kill my family ! " I shouted at the man . I did not care that Sasuke was standing right beside me or that Kakashi was my ' father ' in a way .

" Yes Sakura I knew that Sasuke was a Uchiha when I let him be apart of my class and apart of FIRE . " I looked at the man with shock on my face . This ' thing ' going to be apart of he underground group that was killing off his own kind . I was even more shocked at what he said next . " Oh and Sakura , you and Sasuke WILL be patners in FIRE and you WILL show him around the school for today and you will deal with it like the mature 16 year old you are . " Without realy thinking about what I was doing I slapped the man that had rasied me for nearly ten years right across his face and I stormwed out the room grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom .

I did not calm down intill I was racing down the highway towards base to blow of some of the steam that had been building up since I first meet the uchiha that Kakashi was trying to get me to like . I took a sharp right turn and arived at a old warehouse that looked like it had not been used in years . I lookd around and saw that nobody had followed me , and I hide my bike and walked into the warehouse .

I walked into the center if the building and moved a piece of ply wood that covered a trap door and pulled it up . I dropped into the hole and landed in a hallway that was lit by floresent lights . I walked down the hall steadly going down intill I can to a silver door that had a eye scaner lock . I stood still intill it proved without a doubt that I was the real Sakura Haruno and the door unlockd . I pulled the door open , walked in and closed it behind me not wanting any unwelcome vistirs comming in with me .

I walked down some more silent hallways intill I came to another door that was already open and I walked inside the room seeing that nobody was there . I decided to go get some training and I walked down some more hallways passing a few older hunters that belonged to FIRE . I walked up to the trining tank and saw that it was already in use so I had to wait to use it . While I was waiting I started thinking about my life .

' I was inside of a large building being looked over so that they were sure that a vampire or what I thought at the time was a man , did not injuer her durring the time that the massucer . I looked into the eyes of the silver haired man that had pulled me from the panic room that was construted to keep humans safe and kill any ampire that touched it . I was put in a room with a bed and told to get some rest . While they thought that I was asleep they started talking about something that would change my life forever .

" So what are they going to do with her ? Nobody survied and a few of the stronger members bodys are missing . " The woman Rin was saying .

" They don't realy know yet . They might take her to the police sayin that they found her somewhere . The bodys that ae missing we can only presume were taken to be turned and added to there ranks to make them stronger . "Rin's husband , Kakashi said .

" Why don't you two take her . You want a family and she seems to like you alot Kakashi . " said Jiraiya .

" I don't realy know . I mean we want a family but ... what she must have saw will have scared her for life . She lost her whole clan in one night and she might ever realy get over that lose . Watching your family get killed is not something you can forget easily . " Kakashi said in a broken voice .

" Oh come on Kakashi you know that Kyo would have wanted her to be taken in by soon one that she knew . You've known Kyo since before you joined FIRE . You would make a perfect father and Rin would make a good mother . Have a heart . You know the old saying right . Time heals all wounds . Time will heal the girl and it would help for her to have somebody that she knows help her with it . " Jiraiya said trying to get Kakashi to adote me .

" Kakashi come on baby please ? I realy want to be a mother and this is our chance . Please ? " Rin pleaed with her husband .

" Fine . We'll talk with Tsunade later . Is that okay ? " I then hear the toppling of a chair and what sounded like Jiraiya saying ,

" Get a room ! " I laughed silenty before sleep over took me causing to relive the night that my family was broken apart . '

I sat there for a few more minutes debaiting reather to go to my room locatied in FIRE or to wait for the person training to finish . Before I could make a decision the door opened and I had the shock of my life .

* * *

DIsclamer : I do noy own any of the charaters from the Naruto manga !

The more reviews I get the faster that I update this story .


	3. Three ghost from the past

Fire and Ice

* * *

I looked at the ' person ' that had just walked out of the traning room . Before I could get over the shock of seeing him , two other ' people ' walked out and it took everything that I had left in me not to faint from the shock of seeing what I long I would never see alive again . There standing before me were my . . . . brother's . . . . Kenji , Sai , and Kei .

I could not belive what I was seeing . My brothers that were killed ten years ago were standing infront of me , but they were not the way that I remembered them . They . . . they were pale . . . . just like . . . just like . . . vampires . I pulled out my pistols that I had strapped to my ankles and held them facing the three ' boys ' that looked like my brothers that were long dead ! DEAD ! The looks on their faces changed from a happy smile to a slight frown when they saw me draw my weapons .

"Who the HELL are you ?! " I yelled at the three ghoastly pale figures .

The body that looked like Kenji stepped foward towards me and said , " Sakura it really is us . We are still your brother even if we are . . . ."

" No ! Don't you dare talk about my brothers ! They are DEAD ! They died along with the Haruno clan the night that the Uchiha clan attacked the Haruno clan compund ! There is no way in HELL that you three MONSTERS are my brothers ! "

" I guess that we should have relized that you would not take this as easy as we thought you would , Bubble gum . I mean you have been trained to kill us not befriend us . And you have always been told that everyone from the Haruno clan was dead except you ."Kei said while walking foward to stand in front of me . I looked at him when he called me the nickname that he had given me when I was two because my hair was well , pink .

" Don't call me that ! That name is only for my brother to call me and he is DEAD ! " I yelled again at the boys . I knew that I was starting to belive that these things were my brothers .

"Sakura , " Sai begain , " What can we do to make you belive that we are your blood brothers ? We thought that you would be happy to see us again after ten years . Why can't you belive us Ugly ? " I pulled the trigger to the pistol in my right hand . The pure silver bullet grazed the boys hair , but did not make contact with his pale skin .

" Next time it will go right between your god damn eyes ! " I hissed through clenched teeth .

" SAKURA ! "

I relized that the voice belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha . " Why aren't you at school pretending to be a reguler kid ? I thought you would be stalking your next meal by know .Some poor unsupetintg fangir!" I said without looking over my shoulder at the raven haired boy .

" Kakashi gave me a day to myself . So I come here trying to get away from the bitch that slapped me and I come here and find that she is holding my three team mates hostage and your about to go slayer on their asses . Now lower your gun and lets work this out like the mature young adults we are . " Sasuke said trying to get me to not blow then all away to hell where they belong .

" Mature adult my ass ! " I yell and I swing around and was about to send Sasuke to hell when I was pinned to the floor . I looked up and saw . . . . Sai sitting on me like he did when we were kids then my world went dark .

I awake in my room that was located on the sixth floor below ground . I looked around and saw Sai sitting in the coner looking at a photo that I had on the desk on the far wall of my room to do school work when I was here over night doing training .

I looked at the photo that he held in his pale hands and remembered that day .

' It was field day at Konoha middle school . I looked at all the chidrens faces that were splattered with mud . They all had smiles pasted on there faces . It was Two days before we would gradute from our school . I was standing with my best freind Asha . We were holding a huge tropy that my class had won because we had won the most events that day . We had the award because we had won the finale race together and making us win by just one more win than another class . '

I thought about Asha , we were the only true goths in the eight grade in Konoha . We had black close and had more than two earrings in our ears . We both sported pale skin and diffrent hair color than what was seen in our town . My head dropped down as I thought about how Asha had died durring an ' animal attack ' or at least that was the cover story . The truth was that Asha had been walking in the park durring twilght one summer night and was ambushed by vampires . This happened only two weeks bafore high school started .

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sai say something to me . " You look happy . I remember watching you that day . You seemed to fit in that day more than you did any other day . " I looked at Sai with confusin . How could he have been there that day , durring the middle on the day . He was a vampire for heavens sake ! As if reading my mind Sai answered me. " If we wear close to hide our skin than we can go outside for a few hours . " he said to me . I thought about it for a second and decided to ask something that had been burning in my mind to ask Sai .

" Why did you guys hide the fact that you were not . . . dead from me for ten years ?" I watched his face and saw something that I had never thought would excist in a vampire . I saw regret and . . . . guilt .

" We wanted you to have a normal life . We were alwats watching you from the shadows to make sure that you were okay .A life away from the fact that your brothers had been turned into vampires . We felt ashamed that we had became the thing that we had been hunting down . We finaly decided to show ourselves to you because Sasuke decided that his clan was taking ICE to far . That they were killing to many inccent people . Sasuke wants to stop ICE from killing all the hunters , and have FIRE kill the rouge vampires and the ones in his clan that want to bring the would down to her knees by blood shed . " he stopped to think about some unspoken thought and continued to explan about what was going on . " A small group of vampires that had allied themselves along the Uchihas broke away and came to FIRE to stop them once and for all . " he stopped again and I heard voices in the hallway and my door opened . I turned around and saw Naruto , Kakashi and Sasuke .

" Hey Sakura-chan ! How are you feeling ? I'm sorry for keeping the secret about knowing a Uchiha from you . I realy have known Sasuke since we were kids . Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me ? "

I looked into the face of the only real friend that I had had over the years . I knew that Naruto had felt the pain of losing family like me . I knew that I could never stay mad at the ramen addited blond . " Fine . Your forgiven , but you have to do whatever I saw for a week . Deal " I looked at his face and saw a smile even thought I had just blackmailed him into my service for a week . I knew that this was going to be fun .

" Okay Sakura - chan ! " he had to be the happiest man alive right know with that stupid foxy smile plastered on his face . He was about to move forward when we all heard a shout come down the hall . " NARUTO ! " We all know that it was Neji . Somehow he must have found out that Naruto was dating his cusion Hinata without him knowing . We all watched Naruto get dragged away from us by a steaming mad Neji . by the time that we stopped heaing Naruto pleas of murcey we were all scared of Neji . Then we were left in peace and quite .

" Sakura , " Sasuke started as he spoke my name he stepped foward towards me from his position in the doorway . Before he could take two steps I had my silver theowing knife aimed right at his head . He stopped moving when he saw the knife in my hands .

" STAY AWAY FROM ME ! " I yelled at the Uchiha vampire . I took a step foward and pressed the blade of the knife into his throut . I could hear the hissing of his skin when it coneted with my blade . " Stay away from me if you value your life ! " I said in a wishper that I knew that only he could hear . I ran the blade up his face and lifted it off of him and walked a little to clamly out of my room .

I walked into the traning area and started the traning hunt that I was going to do earlier in the day .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

The more reviews I get the faster that I update !


	4. Ambush

Fire and Ice

* * *

I watched the large white room turn into a city bathed in moonlight . I hitched my sniper rifle over my shoulder and statred scouting for a sniper point . I looked around and haerd a voice in my ear .

" Sakura five targets west for half a mile . " I listened and started walking west . I was about to the target sight when I climbed a fire escape and set up my gear . I watched the vampires in a back ally feasting on sojme poor helpless person that could not be saved . ( Even if it was all holographic there still ahd to be the ' victums ' . I layed on on the roof top and put on vamp in my scope . I started to hum the song ' Bleed It Out ' and when I got to the part "

i open up these scars

i'll make you face this

i pull myslf apart

i'll make you face this

i open up these scars

i'll make you face this now "

When I reached the last line I pulled the triger and heard a blood chilling scream that came from my target . They all started running and I was able to take put two others before I had to chase down the rest .

Over an hour later I watched the holographic city fade into the white training room that I had started out in . I walked out of the door and hung up the training rifle that I had been using . I decided that I should go see if there was anything that needed killing outside so I walked to the control room and entered the door .

Inside I saw Ino and Shikamaru watching over a screen that would alert us if there was any vampires that were looking for their next meal . " Anything out there ? " I asked Ino . She turns around and saw that it was me . " Nothing out ye- "

She stopped talking when a little red dot come onto the screen near the park on main street . I looked at Ino and started off to go get my gear ready for the hunt that was awaiting us .

I was pissed . That was an understatment . When I was about to ride off to the sight of the hunt Kakashi had come up to me and told me that Uchiha was coming with me to do the job . I looked ahead of me and saw the black motercycle that was weaving in and out of the traffice that was going where ever they had to be .

I looked at the moon and saw that I had a red tint to it . Soon we reached the park and parked our bikes were we could get away fast if we had to .

" Go to the right and at the water foutain turn left then go about another half mile to the old jungle gym . " Shikamaru said to us throught the ear peices that were in our ears .

We follow the directions that Shikamaru gave us and as we travel by the shadows I get this felling in my gut saying that something was going to happen that was bad , realy bad . I choose to ignore this feeling and continue to follow Sasuke as we walk to the targets that we were chossen to kill .

I see a perfect sniper spot and gesture to the Uchiha up to the top of the old tree house . He nods and I walk off and climb into the tree waiting for the signal to take them out .

I notice three vampiers . I look around and see Sasuke walking towards them in the shadows . Suddnly they turn there heads to where Sasuke in hiding and I see my chance to kill them .

I line one them up in my sights and pull the triger . I feel the slight kick that the rifle let out , but the silver bullet being lanched into the skull of a vampire makes me forget . I see Sasuke take one vampire out with his Katana and I look around for the third vampire that had escaped from us as we killed the first two .

I look in my sights and see something pop up out of the blue right in front to the bearl of the rifle . I pull the triger and I watch the figure fall , but just as I see Sasuke walking towards me I feel something behind me and my world gose black .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charters from the Naruto manga !

I know this is short but I SUCK at writing action seens and I wanted to put you out of your misury ! The more reviews I get the faster that I update this story !


	5. Meeting Madara

Fire and Ice

* * *

The first thing that I felt was the throbbing pain that pounded inside of my head . Like the time that I had fallen out of a tree and hit my head on a tree branch . I tryed to open my eyes but was stopped by a blinding light that shot throught the small slits of my eyes .

The last thing that I remembered was being in the tree house and shotting the vampire that had appered right infront of my rifle barel and seeing Sasuke start walking towards me. Then there was nothing , just a blank void that I could not fill .

I tried shifting my body and found that my arms and legs were restraned . I felt the leather biteing into my skin as I struggled to free myself from its hold . I tryed to pull my hands free from the leather , but could not and gave up after my movements caused my head to hurt even more than it already was .

After about a hour I heard the door creak open and in walked a vampire that looked simaler to Sasuke . His eye were glowing red and his lips curled up into a smile that showed off his fangs that were even sharper than the reguler vampire . His long black hair flowed down his back and was bound together with a rubber band at the base of his skull . He wore a black clook that had red clouds on it . I knew that it was the clook that the ' advanced ' ICE " hunters " wore that were in a group called Akatsuki ( Akatsuki is a group a vampires that were known for killed without mercey the inccent and the hunters that hunted them ). His eyes scaned over my body and stopped at the cross that still hing on my chocker.

He walked forward and stopped right infront of me . I watched in horror as his hand glided along my legs and stopped to rub my inner thigh .

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME ! " I yelled at him . He smirked and continued to lay his hands all over my body dispite the screams of protest and swear words that I yelled at the man .

He was now starting to unzip the vest that I wore when I was out on a hunt when the door opened and in walked another figure .

She had the deathly pale skin of the undead . Her hair was a deep shade of blue that matched her cold eyes . In her bottem lip she had a white peral peersing . She also wore the black and red cloke . I had heard rumurs of the only female Akatsuki member and klnew that she was one that should be feared . Her lips turned into a frown when she saw what this ' man ' was doing .

" Itachi you know that Madara - sama wants her for himself . If he catches you he will not hesitate to kill you . " she said to the man that she had called Itachi . His red eyes turned to her and he bared his fangs at her for interrupting his enjoyment of my ripe body .

" I was just getting to know her , and trying to make her feel better . " he said in an inccent voice . By the way that he was tuching my virgen body I knew that this man was about as far as inncent that you could be .

" Itachi you ass just because you can't get any woman to sleep with you , dose not give you the right to rape teen girls . " I looked at her and I was shocked . A vampire that was apart of Akatsuki was trying to help me . She saw the look on my face and spoke to me .

" We may be blood thirsty monsters , but some of us still have ethics that we go by . Itachi's just looking for his next fuck . He realy is a good guy after you get over the fact that he wants to sleep with any woman that lived . "

Itachi growed at her and I felt that the air that was full of tense between the two vampires . Right before they leapt at each other in walked another vampire .

The other two vampires looked towards the new figure and bowed to him . I looked at him and saw that he wore an orange mask over his face , with only his left eye showed . The mask held black swirls on it . His one eye was colored a red that was simaler to Itachi's , but was a darker more mencing color than his . His cloke was that of an Akatsuki member . I noticed that this ' man ' if you could call him that , held an air of athority around his person .

" Itachi I shale deal with you later . Konan you have my thanks for stopping Itachi before he took what is mine . " " Yes Madara - sama ! " They said at the same time . After rising from their nealed positions , they exited the room leaving me with this Madara . I know wished that I was with Itachi about to get raped that with this Madara person .

He studyed me like the way that Itachi had but withou touching me like him . I was stuck wandering way he thought that I was his . I would be damned to let any guy think that I qwas his and that he could do with me as he pleased . I knew that he was the best hunter in ICE . All of the FIRE hunters have been told of this beast and feared him . We all knew that if we ever came face to face with this man that we would be more than lucky to escape with our lives . If we were not so lucky than we would die a very slow and pain filled death .

His skills were almost as legendary as the man himself . His speed riveled that of the fastest race car that was ever devolped . His eye , if you looked diretly into it you would be sent into a world that was a dulusion , but would be a world of unforgtable pain . Any that survived this world than would have to be locked into a paded cell for the rest of their lives reliving that pain over and over .

I noticed that he was know freeing my hands and feet from the restrants that had been placed on me . I looked at him and saw that in his one free eye there was . . . . amusment .

" Don't try and escape . You want get far even if you ban get past me . " he said after I had been freed and was standing on the floor . I waited for his attack but it never came . I knew that I should be greatful for this , but it made me shiver at the thoughts that were running throught his sick mind . I could nolonger stanted the silence and asked him the qustion that had been plaging my mind .

" What do you want with me ? " I asked to him . I saw him smirk and thought yet again how this man held simaler traits to Sasuke and Itachi .

" What I want , " he started and then stopped to remove his mask , " is to make the prophey filanly come true . "

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

The more reviews that I get the faster that I update !

Sorry about the late udate but school has been a lot of work ! I hate being in the honors classes ! There just a pain in the ass !


	6. Aurthors note

I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my storry ' Fire and Ice ' . I have posted the Sequel called ' Rescue Me ' . There is only ne chapter right know , but I will post more later ! If you have any ideas about future storys that you would like me to write PM me and I will get back to you on your idea ! Later ! Here is a summury for ' Rescue Me ' .

Saukra has been kidnapped by Ice and it is a race against time to rescue her before they can harm her . Will Sasuke and FIRE be able to save her or will they be to late to save her . And what is the prophecy ?

This is it but the summury is diffrent with the story ! Plaese read and Review !


End file.
